Pikehead Nokko
Not to be confused with Noggo. Pikehead Nokko was the chieftain of the Gonfelin Thieves, the father of Spingo, Gobbo, Tingo, and Bumbo, the grandfather of Andio, the father-in-law of Bisky, a descendant of: Gonff the Mousethief, Gonff II, Columbine, Abbess Bryony, and Dandin, distantly related to Samolus Fixa, and husband to many wives, including Filgo and Fraggo. He claimed his ancestors had been banished from Redwall for repeated theft, and freely admitted he and his gang also were thieves. He also admitted that he had so many wives and children he could not count them, though Spingo was his favorite daughter. Nokko was a respected and liked (if somewhat violent and uneducated) leader, and typically a very cheerful, impudent beast. He was also a good fighter and tactician. He encouraged the Gonfelins in the use of sandbags for settling personal disputes and was not above dispensing whacks himself to keep the peace among his rowdy band, but kept more deadly weapons such as his battleaxe on hand for emergencies with vermin. He also trained Spingo in the use of a strangling noose until she was an expert at it. He and the Gonfelins mugged and kidnapped Bisky and Dubble when they trespassed into their territory. However, he allowed the pair to go free when he realized they meant his people no harm and were just trying to run away from their last captors, the Painted Ones. When said vermin were discovered to be attacking a group of Redwallers and Guosim nearby, he led the Gonfelins in a charge to rescue them, completely cowing the vermin. He and his tribe accompanied the others back to Redwall Abbey, and were warmly welcomed by the creatures there. Abbot Glisam in particular got on with the Gonfelin Pikehead almost immediately, liking Nokko's nickname for him, "Abbo". Nokko also assisted with the search for the Doomwyte jewels. Initially, he was strongly suspected of stealing one of the jewels that had already been found, but the theft was discovered to be a ruse planned by Tugga Bruster, who planted the chieftain's sandbag weapon at the scene and stole the emerald himself. The clumsy attempt to frame Nokko sprang from Tugga's desire to have revenge, after Nokko had headbutted him into unconsciousness trying to stop him harming Dwink. Nokko had also beaten Tugga handily in a duel of insults, making the shrew's grudge against him all the greater. Fortunately, Nokko's name was quickly cleared thanks to Tugga's bungling, and the Gonfelin Pikehead bore no ill will to the Redwallers for having suspected him, stating it was only logical that an admitted thief be the first suspect in a robbery. It also transpired that his ancestors actually had stolen the fourth and final Doomwyte Eye generations earlier, and after some reluctance at parting with the heirloom, Nokko returned it to Abbot Glisam at the urging of Spingo, completing the collection. Nokko participated in the final battle against the Doomwytes of Korvus Skurr, and afterwards returned to Redwall with the others. It is not explicitly stated whether he and the Gonfelins moved back into Redwall permanently, or returned to their caverns at any point, but Spingo said the Gonfelins had planned to settle down and repent of thieving, so it is likely they did live out the rest of their days there. Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Doomwyte Characters Category:Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Characters